wazoofandomcom-20200213-history
List of 'Nuff Said concerts
=American Legion- April 10th, 2004= Opening Acts *Sutton Dewey *Jedi Giraffe? Setlist *Sally Jane *San Philly *Breakin' My Heart *Toaster *Mr. Vick E Dance *I Before E (Fast version) *7-11 *Making The Band Theme *I Before E (Slow version) *San Philly (New version) *Matrixy *Kung Fu Fighting *In My Life *Love Shack *Day Old Representaion =JFF2= Setlist *'Nuff Said *Slow Nerve Action (Flaming Lips cover) *I Before E (Slow Version) *7-11 =American Legion- November 4th, 2004= Opening Acts *Pete Day *Crow Intended Setlist Note: A (-) means that the song was not performed. *99 Red Balloons *Superman *Matrixy *Ripped Out *Toaster *Disorder (-) *7-11 (w/ Pete Day) *'Nuff Said *Finding Emo *Day Old (originally thought to perform it with Crow, but that did not happen) *Walter the Bowling Alley Guy (-) *Deathbreaker (-) *Mr. Vick E Dance (w/Pete)/Your Body Is A Wonderland *Wast San Philly slow version (w/ Pete and Mike Hendrix/Kill Doug Shathky *Down with the Sickness *Matrixy (slow) *Wild Packs of Family Dogs (-) *Hey Jude *Slow Nerve Action (w/ Pete) (-) *X-Ray Hamburger *Request *Way Away (-) *Rocket *Damn it Feels Good to Be a Gangsta (w/ Crow) *We Only Come Out At Night (-) *Let Go (-) *I Before E (slow) (-) =CFF= Other Performers Crow, Flavour, Pete Day As A Band Setlist *Colt 45 (Afroman cover) *Mr. Vick E Dance *Matrixy (Slow Version) *Yoshimi Battles The Pink Robots Part 1 (Flaming Lips cover) *Under The Milkyway (The Church cover) =Slow Album Release Party= Setlist(partial) *Crater Lake *Larger Than Life (Backstreet Boys cover) =Yodler's Corner, Episode 2= Doug Linse and Sutton Dewey appeared on the short lived Cable access show in promotion of The Slow Album Setlist *Stand By Me =Pfaff Center- May 7th, 2005= Opening Acts *The Tangents *Crow *Lunatic Pandora *TIF Setlist *Under The Bridge *Colt 45 *Ripped Out *Matrixy *Superman (slow version) *Medley: La Bamba/Oye Como Va/Feliz Navidad/Twist and Shout *Wednesday *'Nuff Said *Crater Lake *Medley: Stairway To Heaven/Day Old Representation *Gimme The Mike (imrpov) *Slow Nerve Action *Black Dollar Bills *Back In The USSR *Lose Yourself (improv) *Mr. Brightside *Disorder *Father of Mine *Under The Milky Way *Medley: Dig (Slow Version)/Let The Bodies Hit The Floor (feat. Crow) *Hey Jude =JFF3= Setlist *Mr. Vick E. Dance *Breaking the Habit (Linkin Park cover) *Daughters (John Mayer cover) *Let it Be (Beatles cover) *How I Beat Shaq (Aaron Carter cover) =Fallfest 2005= Other performers *ETM *Finger Bleed *Jane's Ave *The Phase Setlist *Superman *Happy Together *Waiting For A Superman *Wednesday *Black Dollar Bills *Ripped Out *Mr. Brightside *You Never Give Me Your Money *Matrixy *Purple Bricks Encore *Rocket =Pfaff Center-October 28, 2005= Other performers *The Tangents *Black Waltz No. 13 *Pete Day as a Band *The Internet Fetishes Setlist(partial) *Wednesday *Slow Nerve Action (flaming lips cover) *I Couldn't Face It *Crooked Teeth (Death Cab for Cutie cover) *The Man Who Lost His Mind *Believing in the Man *Purple Bricks *All These Things That I've Done (Killers cover) =Christmas Party 05= Setlist *Ripped Out (Christmas Version) *Crater Lake =Springfest 2006= Other performers *Compulsion *Fire Rockers *Jane's Ave *The Phase *Vintage Black *Dirty Harry and the Shenanigan O'Rileys Selist *New Born (Muse cover) *Disorder *Wednesday *Flagpole Sitta (Harveydanger cover) *Believing in the Man (w/ the Tangents) *Purple Bricks (w/ the Tangents) *Helter Skelter (Beatles cover) =Tyler Wardwell's Graduation Party (opening for Jason Anderson)= Other performers *Jason Anderson and the Best Setlist *Flagpole Sitta (Harveydanger cover) *Sister Jack (Spoon cover) *Purple Bricks *Father of Mine (Everclear cover) *Couting Down the Hours (Ted Leo cover) =Pfaff Center-June 10, 2006= Other performers *Aguasarus *Ben Hirsch *The Tangents *The Internet Fetishes Setlist *Sister Jack (Spoon cover) *Disorder/Hava Nagila *Breakin' My Heart *Title Track (Death Cab for Cutie cover) *Lee Travino *Wednesday *Ripped Out *Believing in the Man *Talking Shit About a Pretty Sunset (w/ Ben Hirsch) (Modest mouse cover) *One More Night (w/ Allie Landry and Matt Aucoin) (Stars cover) *Purple Bricks (w/ Matt Aucoin) *Flagpole Sitta (w/ Matt Aucoin) (Harveydanger cover) =Fallfest 2006= Other performers *The Tangents *Aguasaurus *Jane's Ave *Compulsion *Vintage Black *Dirty Harry and the Shenanigan O'Rileys Setlist *Purple Bricks *Whole Lotta Love (Led Zeppelin cover) *Lee Travino *Dead Leaves and the Dirty Ground (White Stripes cover) *Spanish Song *Disorder/Hava Nagila *Wednesday *Say it Ain't So (Weezer cover) *Shit Luck (Modest Mouse cover) =Acoustic Coffee House #1= Other performers *Spaghetti Monsters *At Odds *The Astaires *The Tangents *Dirty Harry and the Shenanigan O'Rileys *Elephantom Setlist *Running from You *SexyBack (Justin Timberlake cover) *Under the Milkyway (The Church cover) *Plug In Baby (Muse cover) *Home Depot Theme =Acoustic Coffee House #2= Other Performers *Flamingo Autopsy *Vintage Black *At Odds *The Astaires *Aguasaurus *The Tangents *Elephantom Setlist *Ignition (R. Kelly cover) *Title Track (Death Cab for Cutie cover) *Dig (Slow version) (w/ Giovanni Colantonio) *7-11